Strays and Bastards
by alistard
Summary: The ones left to fight a battle are always the under dogs. The story of two warden's pulling a crew of misfits and the scoundrels of Thedas to stem the tide of a looming blight. Will they be able to conquer the demon's within their hearts to come together? - F!Mahariel/Alistair. Rated M for mature/sexual themes. Following the main plot lines of DA:O


Hey guys, this story pretty much follows the story line of Dragon Age: Origins. This is pretty much the story of my Dalish elf, Fenlin 'Jackal' Mahariel, and how I kind of perceive her interactions with people/events throughout the game. I intend to update this chapter bi-weekly, and if not, then at least once a month.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"What should we do Lethallan?"  
"Kill them- What do I care?"  
**No. Don't do that. Don't listen to them.**  
"Well, shall we investigate this cave? These carvings make me curious."  
"Sounds like a good idea, and if we find anything bards will be singing our names for all ages!"  
**Not the way you want them to.. Stop him before it's too late.**  
"Aren't you suppose to be assisting master Ilen today? How did you end up coming with me?"  
"I wanted to be with you of course, Lethallin."  
**Don't let him go.**  
"Get away from it.."  
**Tamlen.**  
"Help! I can't look away!"  
**Don't go**.  
"I'm.. so very sorry."

* * *

"NO!"

The noise ripped from her throat as she bolted upwards, golden eyes opening wide as panic filled her entire being, cutting off all air, and leaving her gasping. Frantic, she pushed at the pelts that covered her pale body, forgetting momentarily of the freezing air that hit her skin as she tried to find her surroundings. A hand touched at her shoulders, giving another surge of adrenaline in her body, impulsively moving backwards as she rolled onto her back, giving a violent kick with both feet. Rolling from the momentum, she landed awkwardly on both knees as a groan came from in front of her- human sounds at least. As her vision began to adjust to the night around them, she took notice of the man holding his face.

Duncan pulled his hand away momentarily to examine the red liquid that had oozed out before turning his attention back to the flighty elf, raising a dark brow questioningly at her actions.

"Don't give me that look, Shem.. Thought you were some perverse bandit.." Jackal Mahariel muttered, this being the second time she ever said anything after leaving the clan. Duncan had to admit, it was tough to pull much out of the elf girl, but he didn't know it would be difficult to get the other to trust him. He was saving her, giving her a chance to live and show her people's worth. At least, that's what he saw.  
Jackal however, was less than thrilled. Three days away, and she already missed the merriment of the clan. From telling wild tales to the little ones, helping Ashalle make arrows that always seem to never be enough as the young ones always lost them, to even attending her job with Maren to ensuring the Halla's are comfortable. The solemn feeling dissipated when she noticed the human male still staring. Staring with those sympathetic eyes. Feeding her pity when she needed it not. Curling her lips back, she flashed her sharp canines at the male before muttering to him.

"You can go away now.."

Without wanting to brace more of the elven woman's wrath, Duncan allowed the opening of her tent to drop down once more, encompassing the bald woman in darkness once more. She could faintly make out talking between the Shems around the fire, possibly making snarky comments to the older Warden getting a bloody nose. When she was certain she was by herself, Jackal flopped back down into her furs, heaving out a breath.

It was a dream. It had to be at least. She was having a horrible nightmare and before she knew it, Tamlen would come sneaking into her Aravel, waking her up with cold hands to her shoulder's and neck, with kisses to her nose and ears until she was awake and in full scouting gear. But, it didn't happen, no matter how hard she bit her lip, pinched her palm, or even whispered out his name, nothing changed. Not the cold chill that was settling over her body, the thick stench of wet ground, and the near by crackling of the flames. This was a nightmare that settled right in the middle of her perfectly happy life. Scarred hands reached up to the necklace around her throat, cold finger caressing the carved animals along the string as she tried to piece herself together and how exactly she lost everything in just a few days.  
If this was what it was like- losing someone she loved- she suddenly understood her mother's reason for leaving her own child behind out of grief. But just as quick as the thought came, she immediately dispelled it with a wave of her hand and jerking her body up to a sitting position once more. Scowling, Jackal knew better than to think such things because there was no way in hell she would be so selfish as to leave those she loved like her mother did.

'**But isn't this what you're doing now..**?'

Inwardly groaning, Jackal tugged the necklace off and placed it next to her rings and belt, rolling back into her furs to rid herself of the cold, as well as the poisonous thoughts swirling in her mind. If she was going to travel without making a snarky comment passing her lip, she'd need sleep. But it was easier said than done.

* * *

"Is that.. where you Shemlen's are holding your battles..? On the edge of a forest full of 'never ending horrors'..?"

"We saw it fitting to take our final stand here."

".. I will never understand you Shems.."

Despite her words, the towering fortress caused an unsettling feeling to over come the Dalish. Noticing the dark skinned man began to stride forward, she gave a roll of her eyes before trotting along behind him, her bare toes stinging at the sharp coldness that came from the stone. She was use to the soft soils, prickly grass and the occasional snare-and-tare feeling of bark under her feet as she climbed up multiple trees.

As they walked along, many soldiers turned and bowed to the Grey Warden before gaping ('kind of like fish out of water..' she thought) at the elf, dark grey tattoo's framing under her face, illuminating the colour of her golden eyes. Just as the scout began to tire of the constant whispering and gossip being passed between the men they walked past, she nearly ran right into the Grey Warden's back, unaware that he had stopped to talk to someone. Stepping out from behind, Jackal quickly took notice to this new man's gleaming gold plate armor, his skin nearly blemish free as his bright blue eyes practically glittered with the same enthusiasm as his smile.

"Talk about nauseating.."

It took Jackal a moment to realize that she had said that out loud, earning the curious gaze of the blonde male, and the scowl of the older. Giving a small shrug, she decided against trying to explain exactly her reasoning to that.

"Your Majesty, this is-"

"There's no need to be so formal Duncan, we'll be shedding blood together after all," Gag, "Ho there friend! Might I know your name?"

At first, the rogue wanted to remain lip-sealed the entire time, hoping he'd get the hint, but somehow, that wide grin almost reminded her of that flat ear's lopsided grin as they had been introduced briefly before she was taken away. What was his name? Oh right, Pol.. Hopeful, even in the hardest of times. Resolution breaking, she gave a small sigh and turned her head off to the side, muttering in a sour tone,

"My name is Jackal Mahariel, your majesty.."

Normally, she would have introduced herself by her elven name, but she thought against it. These were shems, and none the less, those who had no care for her or her people's struggles. At the same time, she didn't expect them to understand, but all the same the manner's that Ashalle taught her as a little girl didn't die away the day she left. It was just difficult to think properly. Difficult enough she didn't realize that both men had forgotten about her already and were discussing things of the blight and darkspawn, and by the way the blonde waved his arms, the battles had gone successful.

"Look, it's all nice to meet you... uh..?"

"Oh! Right, you may not know me by appearance- I'm King Cailan Theirin." He responded eagerly, turning his bright gaze to the other, almost making the scout visibly winch.

"Right.. It was nice meeting you King Caelin.. But, I'm utterly exhausted.."

"It's Cailan.. And I'll show you to your tent for the night. We will continue this discussion later, your majesty." With a short shake of hands, the dark skinned male motioned for her to follow as they made their way across a large bridge. Jackal wouldn't admit it openly, but she hated bridges, especially bridges as big as this damn thing. The battle induced wounds on the stone didn't cure her of her anxiety, but she did what Tamlen always told her when she was scared.

_'Look where you want to go, Lethallan.'_

And she did just that, staring straight ahead at where a guard was posted on the other side of bridge, unaware that she had begun to practically speed walk away from the older warden, unaware that he began to smile a bit more wider at the slightly panicked look on her face, and unaware of the fact that she had almost plowed into several guards as she sped walked away. As soon as her feet touched the soil on the other side, she nearly fell to her knees, keeling over as she panted merely out of the fact she had been holding her breath the entire time.

Duncan merely let out a snort as he walked past her, continuing his steady pace. With re-newed vigor, the smaller woman followed but this time at a distance, glowering daggers at the back of the man's head. Why was he so kind, but still such a major dick? He almost had to haul her away from her clan when she refused initially, and she would have fought with every ounce of her being if it hadn't been for the Keeper... It was hard, not to miss them all. She was so use to waking up to the sound of singing, or Halla crooning for their early morning breakfast. She was use to teaching the younger hunter's and scout's how to use a bow. She was use to being in a life that gave her the sense of family.  
As they passed a large stand, Jackal took notice of a woman dressed in robes, flipping through a book before placing it down and raising her arms. As she began to spoke, the Dalish found herself slowing down to listen, brow furrowing curiously. "What.. is that?"

"It's the chant of light- At least an exert from it chosen by the Grand Cleric for this particular time before the battle." Came a reply not to far off from what sounded like another elderly woman, almost startling the bald woman. Turning her golden eyes to the side, she noticed the voice did indeed match an old woman, but her bright blue eyes almost shocked the scout into silence.

"Chant.. of light?"

"Ahh, I see you are not fully aware of the Chantry's teachings. You must be Duncan's new recruit from the Dalish. My name is Wynne. Well met, and good luck on the battle field, to us all in fact."

The Chantry. The same society that had decimated their homeland, and would cast their gods as false for their own benefits. At first, she wanted to bulk up and ignore the woman, but once more she felt her resolution tire out rather quickly.

"My name is Jackal Mahariel.. a pleasure, " A pause, "It is not luck, but skill that will win the battle."

Just as the woman opened her mouth to continue talking, an hand gripped Jackal's shoulder, causing the smaller woman to jump and wheeling around with her fist cocked back. Before she could fling it forward, a second hand darted up and grabbed it firmly to stop it from moving.

"This is the second time you would have punched me, you know.." Duncan muttered from in front of her, releasing his hold on both shoulder and fist, finding it a bit curious at this woman's reactions to being startled constantly. At least he learned the first time. Turning her gaze back to the elderly woman, whom merely smiled and nodded at her before speaking,

"Go on, child. It seems like you need rest, and we can talk later on if you'd like. Good evening, Duncan."

Noticing the small smile passed between the two older people, Jackal suddenly felt more like a child than a grey warden, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Duncan set off once more, this time checking to see if the other was following. As they walked along, they passed the kennels, the quatermaster, an infirmary, and more preaching priests. At last, they stopped at a few tents set up just outside of the valley where the soldier's remained. She almost had the urge to ask why not with the men, but thought better on it. As she turned her attention back to the tents, she noticed two men already sitting around a fire pit, chowing down on what (sort of) looked like stew. At the prescence of the Commander, they stopped their banter to gaze up at the two before them.

"Ser Jory, Daveth, this is the third recruit that you have been waiting for. Jackal, these are the two other recruits that you will be teamed up with while you take your joining."

Looking between the two human males, the dalish suddenly felt very.. bare. The taller man had a great sword resting beside him, the blade's shine suggesting that it hasn't been met with the blood of an enemy before. His slightly dopey smile suggested he was one of the few men that found fighting such monsterous things as 'glorious'. Obnoxious, but admirable for even taking up arms. Turning her eyes to the second, she almost cracked a smile at the all too familiar look in those dark grey eyes. The way he held himself, all pride and yet still keeping to himself than most would suspect. He was a scoundrel, no doubt, like she was. And if she could see his hands, she had a feet they would be covered in nics and cuts from arrows and daggers.

"I'll leave you three to get acquanted for the time being. But, rest early tonight, for you have much to do when the sun rises," With those words, Duncan left her, standing there awkwardly as the two men continued to examine her closely. She wasn't all that much to look at. She was quite small, maybe even a little unhealthy looking. Her vallasin appeared much darker than it was intended to, but it seemed her pale complexion had turned the light grey to a smokey black-grey colour. The lines twisted and turned across her cheek bones, almost resembling Halla horns, while the centre piece trailed down the bridge of her nose, ending just at the tip, with it branching off just above her refined brows. The tattoo's seem to bring more life to those golden eyes, usually filled with animosity reserved for a criminal, and the secrecy of a wild woman. Long ear's were fully visible, seeing as she had barely any hair, if any at all. It use to reach past her waist, flowing in long braids and ponytails that Ashalle would spend hours working with deft fingers. But, after a heated argument with her guardian, Jackal hacked all her hair off the day before she received her Vallasin in defiance. Even though she was devastated, Ashalle found the bald look for the roguish elf to be.. quite flattering.

And so, she maintained the soft peac fuzz with care, finding it much easier to hunt and scout without getting her hair tangled in bramble bushes or caught in trees as she climbed. Her scout armor fit snug against her form, with the only real skin showing was her toes and heels. Shifting the bow on her back, she pointed towards the tent awkwardly, muttering, "Which is mine..?"

"Ah, the last one on the right. Oh, and it's a pleasure to meet you- Jackal was it?"

"..Yes, my name is Jackal Mahariel.. and uh.. Ma Serannas." Noticing the weird look the two exchanged she quickly added on in english, "My.. Thanks.."

With that, she ducked into her tent, making sure it was closed tight before letting out a heavy sigh. As she began to remove her gear, she could faintly make out the conversation between the two men over the crackling fire,

"She reminds me of a stray cat- Gangly, moody and even a bit.. gnarled."

"But the strays always make the best fighters, ser knight."

"Daveth, do keep your voice down- she can probably hear us..!"

"Oh stop wetting yourself.."

Did she really look that intimidating? Silently pleased, she stripped off her armor and quickly replaced it with a tunnic and some briefs, stopping to briefly glance over her scar covered hands. Over the years of hard practicing, self discipline, and the ruthless training, she had become an adept archer. But, where she lacked was the strength that most of the other warriors had. So unlike Fenarel and Tamlen, she became a scout; relying on her senses and the nature around her.

Rolling out her furs and bed, the Dalish peeked out her tent once more, noticing that the two males where gone from their spots. But there sat a full bowl of stew, with a spoon inside it. Glancing about, she leaned out before snatching the bowl and crawling back into the safety of the tent from the cold air. It tasted awful, and almost didn't taste like stew, but more like mud. But, it was food, and Jackal couldn't complain. After finishing, she silently slipped the empty bowl back where it was.

Finally having a moment for herself, the dalish began to work on tightening both of her bows. She honestly had no idea why, but she insisted on keeping both Master Ilen's bow, and the first bow she ever received. Over the years, she had carved nearly an entire story into her bow, affectionately running her finger's on the animals chasing one another. Her finger's stopped over the face of the animal in the middle: A wolf with it's head tilted back, in mid-howl. The creature was always so beautiful, and it was her given name after all. Fenlin*****. Wolf Blooded. After accounting for every arrow, and happy with her bows strings, she curled up within her furs, much too tired to go out and adventure around the bustling camp. Tomorrow she would become a grey warden. Tomorrow, she wouldn't be just a dalish scout any longer. And with that thought, with tears threatening to spill at the realization, she began to succumb to a fitful sleep, dreaming of what could have been.

* * *

Soo what did you guys think? Criticism is appreciated..!

***** I came up with this being her Elven name, combining two of the Elven vocabulary words and kind of created this name for her. How she got the name Jackal will be explained in the later chapters.

Fen = Wolf

Lin = Wolf


End file.
